Tsuna, Si Pembuat Racun
by MikaTakasaki
Summary: Tsuna membuatkan makanan untuk teman-temannya, tapi yang terjadi adalah keracunan hebat. ternyata Tsuna memiliki kemampuan melebihi Bianchi!


Sepulang sekolah di rumah Tsuna, berkumpul beberapa manusia yang 'katanya', sih teman Tsuna. Mereka berkumpul untuk mengajari Tsuna guna persiapan ujian perbaikan besok. Semua pasti tahu, kalau dirumah orang harus bersikap sopan santun. Tapi yang terjadi adalah dengan sewenang-wenangnya memakai bagian dari rumah milik orang lain tanpa izin. Bagian tersebut adalah WC. Mereka lupa dengan definisi 'sopan santun' yang sebagai mana mestinya harus dilakukan, karena kini sedang dalam keadaan kritis.

"Buka, Tako Head!", teriak manusia berambut putih, tapi bukan ubanan, bernama Sasagawa Ryohei. Ia dengan tidak sopannya mengedok pintu kamar kecil milik keluarga Sawada sampai retak.

"Sebentar, Shibahu Atama! Ukkh...", teriak manusia dalam kamar kecil yang bernama Gokudera Hayato. Sesekali ia mengeluh kesakitan, bagaikan rasa sakitnya luka sehabis bertarung. Tapi ini tidak se-elit itu.

Mereka sebenarnya mengalami sakit perut luar biasa, akibat makan masakan Tsuna yang tidak jelas. Tapi saking kelihatannya enak, Ryohei dan Gokudera makan dengan lahapnya. Rasanya juga lumayan enak. Tapi entah kenapa sehabis makan itu, tiba-tiba perut menjadi sakit setengah urip. Ternyata Tsuna memiliki talenta memasak makanan beracun yang melebihi Bianchi. Sampai-sampai, Ryohei yang begitu kuat bisa berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya yang tak berdosa.

"Bukannya tadi Gokudera-kun dan Onii-san sudah meminum obat sakit perut?", tanya Tsuna panik.

'Sudah, tapi rasa sakit ini malah semakin parah! Alias tak mempan!", teriak Ryohei yang kelihatannya sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"Apa yang terjadi, Tsuna?", tanya manusia yang bertubuh tinggi yang bernama Yamamoto Takeshi. Ia adalah salah satu teman Tsuna yang lolos dari musibah mautnya, karena Yamamoto datang terlambat ke rumah Tsuna.

"Begini, Yamamoto. Tadi, kan mereka datang, trus, saking ibu sedang pergi dan kebetulan di kulkas tak ada makanan, aku masak telur untuk hidangan. Tapi malah terjadi begini.", keluh Tsuna.

"Kamu campur telur itu dengan apa?", tanya Yamamoto.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu... aku kan gak pernah masak...", ujar Tsuna sedih.

"Untung aku datang terlambat...", batin Yamamoto.

Karena tak tega melihat kondisi temannya, Tsuna memutuskan untuk membawa mereka ke dokter.

"Kita ke dokter mana, Tsuna?", tanya Yamamoto yang menggendong belakang Gokudera yang lemas.

"Ke Dr. Shamall...", kata Tsuna yang menggandeng Ryohei yang lemas pula.

"Leh? Perasaan dokter itu...", ada yang mengganjal di hati Yamamoto.

"Aku tidak menerima pasien cowok.", kata Dr. Shamall dengan tegas. Tiba-tiba ruang UKS SMP Namimori yang berbunga-bunga, kini menjadi gelap setelah mendengar perkataan dokter tidak niat itu.

"Aku lupa kalau dia tak mau melihat pasien cowok!", Tsuna mulai teriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Tuh, kan...", batin Yamamoto yang ikut kecewa.

"Sudah! Minggir sana, jangan mengganggu aku!", usirnya.

"Ta...tapi..! temanku hampir sekarat!"teriak Tsuna sambil menunjuk dua orang korban tadi.

"Pergi sana", hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut dokter gaje itu.

Karena merasa tak bisa, Tsuna memutuskan untuk mencari dokter lain.

Namun anehnya, semua dokter yang dikunjungi tak membuahkan hasil. Tapi malah angkat tangan. ternyata, racun itu belum ditemukan penawarnya. Tsuna sudah melewati level Bianchi.

"Aku tidak merasa bangga atas kenyataan itu!", teriak Tsuna pada author.

"kamu bicara sama siapa, Tsuna?", tanya Yamamoto.

"Eh, bukan apa-apa...", balasnya.

"Ngapain kalian disitu?", tiba-tiba ada suara dari belakang. Sepertinya semua tahu ini suara siapa. Gokudera yang mendengar suara ini langsung merasa tidak enak.

Mereka membalikkan badan.

"Yamamoto, bodoh! Jangan menghadap ke...UAGH!", Gokudera pingsan setelah melihat pemilik suara itu. yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Bianchi?

Yamamoto kan gendong Gokudera, jika Yamamoto menghadap Bianchi, otomatis mau tak mau, yang digendong harus bertatap mata dengan orang yang didepannya.

"Eh... Bianchi, kamu tahu cara menawarka racun berbahaya yang beredar di tubuh mereka?", tanya Tsuna dengan penuh harapan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Racun apa? Coba kulihat.", dengan lihainya, Bianchi memeriksa tubuh korban yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

"Hm... ini racun species baru, jika tak ditolong secepat mungkin, maka bisa...", Bianchi tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"...Meninggal?.", tebak Yamamoto dan Tsuna bebarengan.

"Bukan, tapi mati konyol.", lanjut Bianchi.

"Itu sama saja!", batin YamaTsuna.

"Baiklah, akan segera kuobati."

YamaTsuna melihat sampai menelan ludah, ada aja cara Bianchi untuk menyembuhkan pasien tak berdosa.

Beberapa saat kemudian Gokudera menyadarkan diri.

"Ah!Gokudera!.", Yamamoto senang melihat temannya sadarkan diri.

"Hooooo! Badanku menjadi segar!.", teriak Ryohei girang, karena sudah sembuh.

"Bianchi hebat...", kagum Tsuna.

"...UAKH! ANEKI!" Gokudera pingsan lagi. Yang lainya_ sweatdrop_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, racun itu berasal dari mana?", tanya Bianchi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Tsuna merasakan hawa tak enak, dan segera melarikan diri.

"Hey, tunggu!", Bianchi mengejar Tsuna.

"Aku gak tau!"

Selesai! Ceritaku mesti gak jelas... haha...mohon R&R!


End file.
